A user interface allows a user to interact with a computing device. In one example, the computing device includes a display that provides a text-based user interface and/or graphical user interface. In various examples, a user can interact with the interface using an input device, such as a mouse or touchpad controlled cursor, a keypad, a track ball, and the like. In another example, the user can interact with the user interface with audible commands.